Shadow of the Day
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: Takes place during Part 1 when Tsunade heals Sasuke. It's about the thoughts he has while he's unconcious. Very slight SasuSaku


Hi guys. This is a random drabble that I found on my computer and decided to publish it. It's in Sasuke's POV and takes place during the time Naruto and Jiraiya are searching for Tsunade in Part I of the anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park

Dedicated to anyone who's ever had to let go of someone close to them

* * *

Sasuke could hear crying. Was it his mother? No she was long dead. Who was it? A face flashed before him. Who was that? Was she someone important to him? No it couldn't be. He didn't have anyone that was important to him any more.

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away _

He heard her voice everyday. She spoke to him and held his hand. He wanted to ask her who she was and why she was always with him but he could never open his eyes to see her. And yet a face kept on flashing before his eyes.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes the goodbye's the only way_

She came again today, just like she did everyday. Sasuke could hear her talking to him. She told him how much she missed him. Maybe she was important. Maybe she cared about him. Why else would she be there next to him? Wherever there was, he wanted to open his eyes and remember her.

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

He heard her tell him about the past and how Naruto (whoever he was) was going to bring help back. He wanted to ask who that was but all he could do was lie there and stay in his nightmare world.

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

"Nii-san," Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. That was the only thing he had managed to say. She tried to wake him but his eyes wouldn't comply. He was dreaming about that day over and over again. The day that he had lost everyone he had loved. No not everyone. She was still left.

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

When he stopped dreaming her face flashed before his eyes. He opened them slightly and looked at a smiling face. It wasn't hers. It was an older woman.

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

As he sat he saw a pink streak come his way and arms being flung around him. Her scent was undeniable.

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

She cried and held onto him. He didn't know what to do. He saw a face in front of him. A blond boy with whiskers. He remembered the dobe. How couldn't he?

"Sasuke you-" Naruto started. Sasuke saw the hurt in his eyes. He watched his friend walk out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy you're alright," the pinkette said.

"S-Sakura?"

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

He remembered her. He wound never forget her. She was the one that stayed with him when there was no one else. Saying goodbye to her would be hard but it had to be done. There was no other way for things to happen. He had to leave her behind even though he had just found her.

_And the shadow after day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

It took everything he had to stop himself from holding her in his arms and promising to never leave the village. It took even more to leave her there on the bench and go off into the night to the one place she didn't want him to go to.

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

But he would be back. When he came back he would have done what he needed to do. He would have made the wrongs right. When all of that was done, then he would come back for her. Only then because if he came back before then, she would try to stop him from leaving again and then he wouldn't be able to let go of her.

**END**

* * *

An: I know Sasuke's slightly OOC. Blame my fingers for typing him that way. Please drop a review and tell me what you think.

~Simone


End file.
